Un Mariage Choc
by Sed'Ju Production
Summary: Le Comte Millénaire veut bien faire la paix avec les exorcistes, mais ceci à une seule condition... TykiAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. Nous, on aurait bien voulu juste avoir Tyki et Allen...

Seddy : Hé hé, ouai, Juju à raison, rien que pour nous les petits loups *rire démoniaque* mwahahaha

Juju : Erm... me faire appeler "Juju" me fait sentir un peu bizarre... puisque que c'est comme ça que l'ami le plus proche de mon très cher paternel surnomme celui-ci... -.-"

**Pairing: **TykiXAllen

* * *

Allen se sentait vraiment bien. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient et les Akuma ne détruisaient rien.

Attendez une minute ?!

Les Akuma ?! Mais que faisaient-ils au Quartier général des exorcistes ?!

Une petite explication s'imposait...

0-0-0-0-0

Le Vatican et le Comte Millénaire avec le Clan de Noé avaient décidé de faire la paix. D'arrêter la guerre. Mais pour que cette paix soit belle et bien conclue, il avait été décidé qu'il y aurait un mariage entre un membre de chaque camp.

Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir qui seraient les heureux (ou malheureux) élus qui allaient devoir se marier pour la paix.

Du côté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, seuls les exorcistes pouvaient être candidats. Les humains normaux n'auraient pas fait long feu avec un membre du clan Noé.

Lenalee était exclue. Le Grand Intendant refusait à tout prix que sa sœur soit mariée. Et il ne fut aucun doute, aux yeux des autres qu'il ferait tout pour saboter le mariage et de mener la vie dure au mari, s'ils la choisissaient.

Miranda était exclue. Sa maladresse légendaire et cette habitude qu'elle avait de se culpabiliser et de s'excuser à chaque erreur aurait sûrement agacé les Noé qui n'étaient vraiment pas connus pour leur patience.

Krory était exclu. Le Noé du "lien", Jasdavid le détestait et il aurait sans doute essayé de l'assassiner en douce. Ou plutôt avec pétards et feux d'artifice au programme. Cela aurait été un assassinat des plus discrets.

Kanda était exclu. Son caractère grincheux et taciturne n'aurait pas plu aux Noé qui étaient du genre joueur. Ils le détestaient en plus, pour avoir tué l'un des leurs, Skinn Bolik. Sans compter que ses manières laissaient à désirer.

Chao Jî était exclu. Il était encore novice et haïssait les Noé de plus. De toute façon, il ne correspondait pas au canon de beauté des Noé.

Et Lavi était exclu également. Il était certes un exorciste mais il était aussi le successeur du clan Bookman, un clan connu pour ne s'attacher des liens avec personnes. Il n'était pas complètement du coté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Il ne resta plus qu'Allen. Le seul qui ne haïssait pas les Noé et qui était assez apprécié par eux et également par le Comte Millénaire. Ils voulaient d'ailleurs récupérer leur "Musicien" parmi eux. Faire revenir le membre égaré de leur famille.

Komui discutait donc avec le chef du Vatican ainsi que le Comte Millénaire. Ils devaient maintenant régler les derniers détails, comme par exemple, qui serait l'heureux élu du côté Noé.

Après quelques minutes, les trois se dispersèrent pour aller voir leurs camps respectifs.

0-0-0-0-0

"Nii-san ?! alors...?

-... Nous avons décidé de conclure un mariage... un mariage entre un exorciste et un Noé."

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du Grand Intendant.

"Nous sommes arrivés donc à un accord... Nous allons marier la personne ici qui s'entend le mieux avec les Noé, c'est-à-dire... Allen Walker."

Le jeune maudit tourna la tête vers Komui, l'air dépité.

"Q... Quoi ?! Comment vous avez pu ?!"

Puis il baissa la tête. Personne ne pouvoir voir son visage.

"Allen ?"

Allen releva la tête et leur offrit l'un de ses sourires les plus éclatants et les plus angéliques qu'il possédait dans sa panoplie de magnifiques sourires. Puis la température chuta brusquement et tout le monde se mit à frissonner, la plupart se demandant d'où venait ce brusque changement de température.

Seuls Lenalee, Lavi et Krory qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir Allen dans ce mode qu'ils appelaient "Black Allen" reculèrent soudainement de lui en voyant son expression.

Celui-ci s'avança tout sourire avec une lenteur inquiétante vers Komui qui se sentit bizarrement nerveux.

"Komui-san ?"

Une aura sombre sembla apparaître autour d'Allen.

"Heu... oui, Allen-kun ?"

Puis une seconde après, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sauta au cou de son supérieur dans l'espoir de le tuer.

Heureusement pour l'Intendant, Lenalee, Lavi et Miranda l'empêchèrent de le faire.

Ils arrivèrent à le calmer, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'assit, essayant d'arrêter ses pulsions meurtrières qui lui ordonnaient de tuer cet imbécile au béret.

"Nii-san, avec qui Allen va devoir se marier ?"

Un autre grand silence vint s'installer.

"Avec... Tyki Mikk."

Puis une seconde plus tard, on pouvait voir un exorciste aux cheveux blancs évanoui, trop choqué par la révélation.

* * *

Ici, Junoan alias Juju par Sedinette-sama !

Seddy-chan m'a laissé la parole pour ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais bien dire... Ce qui me pose un gros problème puisque je ne suis pas très bavard...

Ah oui !

Cette fic a été inspiré à partir de la dernière réplique du premier chapitre de **Tykid** de **5th** ! Si vous savez lire l'anglais, je vous conseille très vivement ses fics ! Elles sont trop hilarantes !

Voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire !

A un prochain chapitre ! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur(s) : **Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à nous, enfin, à part la robe de mariée ^^

**Pairing : **Tyki/Allen

* * *

"...len ! Allen ! Allen-kun ! Réveille-toi !"

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut les visages concernés de ses amis.

"Tout va bien, Allen-kun ?"demanda Lenalee.

Allen cligna des yeux puis répondit :

"Oui... Je crois... j'ai fait un rêve des plus horribles ! Un véritable cauchemar !

- Et quel était ce rêve, Allen ? sourit Lavi.

- J'ai rêvé qu'on m'annonçait que j'allais devoir me marier ! Avec Tyki Mikk, en plus !"

Silence. Tout le monde sembla gêné et Allen s'inquièta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

- Tch."

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kanda qui lui faisait un sourire moqueur qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse, BaKanda ?

- Réfléchis et tu trouveras bien tout seul, Moyashi.

- Espèce de... commença Allen mais Lavi l'interrompit.

- Heu... Allen ? Tu sais, ton rêve..."

Allen eut la sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite mais interrogea malgré tout :

"Oui ? Mon rêve, donc ?"

Soudain, il commença à tilter.

"N...ne me dites pas que... que ce rêve n'en était pas UN ?!" s'écria-t-il, sa voix allant de plus en plus dans les aigus à chaque mot qu'il prononça.

Une voix douce mais grave s'éleva derrière lui :

"Je crains bien que ce ne soit pas un rêve, Shônen."

Allen se sentit blêmir. Il se tourna et se fit projeter soudain en arrière.

"Alleeeeeen !" s'exclama Road qui s'était jeté sur lui. "Je suis triste que ce ne soit pas avec moi que tu vas te marier mais je suis siiiii contente que tu vas faire parti de ma famille !!!

- Lâche-le, Road... tu l'empêches de respirer.... il va mourir avant qu'on ait pu avoir le temps de se marier si tu continue à le serrer de cette façon..." dit Tyki en s'avançant vers Allen qui devenait bleu de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Oups ! Désolée, Allen !" dit Road en lâchant le jeune exorciste qui put ainsi reprendre sa respiration.

Puis, le jeune maudit regarda son futur époux.

Dire qu'il allait devoir se marier avec lui... Au plus profond de son âme, il se disait que c'était pour les humains qu'il se mariait, pour que plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre ait à souffrir des horreurs de cette guerre interminable, que les Akuma ne feraient plus de victime, et que les âmes des morts puissent rester là où elles sont. Oui ! C'était ça ! Il le devait ! Pour le bien de l'humanité !! **(1)**

Quand l'exorciste sortit de ses pensés, il vit la main de Tyki tendue vers lui. Il la prit et se releva, mais il se retrouva brusquement projeté contre son torse.

"Nous allons nous marier... Autant s'habituer à ce que nous soyons en contact..." sourit le bleuâtre.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avant de s'enfuir, sous le regard amusé de Road, et celui presque attendri du Noé du plaisir.

"Tykiiii ! Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur !! cria alors la Noé du rêve en sautant au cou de son 'frère'.

- Ce que tu veux, mais il va falloir régler des détails avec cette jeune fille ici présente."

En effet, Lenalee aussi voulait être la demoiselle d'honneur de son ami. Elle voulait être là pour lui dans ce moment si dur et si important de sa vie !

0-0-0-0-0

Finalement, après quelques paroles échangées, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent d'être toutes les deux les demoiselles d'honneur. En effet, elles étaient devenues en un tour de main de très bonnes amies, et elles voulaient maintenant trouver une robe de mariée à l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Elles l'avaient donc entraîné dans une boutique spécialisé - et tenue par un Akuma, autant se dispensé de payer !-

"Lenalee... Comment peux tu me faire ça...?" murmura le jeune homme dont les deux bras étaient prisonniers de ceux des deux filles.

La chinoise eut un grand sourire. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux parlaient largement pour elle ! Ils disaient même très clairement : "Parce que c'est tellement amusant !"

Il en aurait presque pleuré, le pauvre...

"Allez, Allen ! On va te trouver une belle robe toute blanche !!" fit la Noé. "En plus le blanc te correspond ! Parce que je suppose que tu es toujours puceau !"

Allen crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'il entendit les dires de Road.

"Road !! Comment peux-tu parler de choses comme ça à ton âge ?! s'écria-t-il, rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

- Allen... toi mieux que quiconque devrais savoir qu'on ne se fie pas à l'âge de quelqu'un...

- Bon ! C'est l'heure du travestissem... Hem... je veux dire, c'est l'heure de l'habillage !"dit Lenalee, excitée.

Puis Allen fut emmené dans les rayons et on entendit un looooong cri déchirant.

"NooooooooOOOON !"

0-0-0-0-0

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Road et Lenalee attendaient devant une cabine d'essayage.

"Allen ! C'est bon ? Tu as fini d'essayer la robe ?"

Une voix étouffée répondit :

"Oui... mais je refuse de me montrer !

- Voyons, ne fais pas ton timide et sors, Allen !

- Non !"

Impatientée, Road finit par tirer les rideaux. On découvrit alors Allen habillé d'une jolie robe blanche à dentelles finement brodées et une petite barette retenait ses cheveux sur le coté.

Lenalee et Road ne purent qu'exprimer leurs émotions qu'en un seul mot :

"Wouaaou !"

Si on pouvait bien sûr appeler ça un mot.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez les filles ?! Je suis ridicule !

Road se renfrogna.

"Ridicule ? Mais tu plaisantes ?! Je suis troooooop jalouse ! Tu fais une plus mignonne fille que moi dans cette robe !

Lenalee approuva.

- Je suis d'accord avec Road... Tu es beaucoup plus féminine que nous, Allen-kun..."

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent d'horreur.

"Fé... féminine ?! Je suis _plus féminine_ que vous ?! Et je suis censé être soulagé d'entendre ça ?!"

Les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, ce fut cette robe qu'ils achetèrent - ou plutôt emportèrent sans payer - pour le mariage de l'exorciste.

Le jeune homme était au bout du rouleau. En une journée il avait vécu plus d'horreur que dans toute sa vie. Il allait devoir passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de Tyki Mikk...

À suivre...

**(1)**. Allen est vraiment atteint par le complexe du héros-martyr !

* * *

(prend le micro)

Salut tout le monde ! Seddy est là pour répondre à vos divers questions ! *va regarder les reviews du premier chapitre* heuu... Une question qui revient toujours, la suite est là XD vous pouvez relire X3

Bref, arrêtons les délire ! à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! (repose le micro)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient ! tous est à l'auteur !

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

* * *

Allen Walker, exorciste de profession, mangeait à ce moment même en compagnie du clan Noé et du Comte Millénaire. Celui-ci avait en effet insisté pour que le jeune homme vienne vivre avec eux pendant quelques temps, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop perdu lorsqu'il devrait emménager avec Tyki. Car oui, ils devraient vivre ensemble, dans la maison du clan Noé, c'est-à-dire le grand manoir du père de Road, Cyril.

Enfin, il n'était pas non plus venu tout seul ! En effet son amie Lenalee, qui s'était aussi lié d'amitié avec la Noé du rêve, l'accompagnait, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul, mais le fait était qu'elle discutait plus avec ses anciens ennemis qu'avec lui... Lui qui se retrouvait en face de son futur époux.

Tyki regardait depuis maintenant quelques instants le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci semblait gêné d'être ici, assit si près de lui.

Oui, bon, au début, ça ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça non plus de devoir épouser un exorciste, mais Allen était un humain sympathique, sûrement agréable à vivre, qui jouait bien aux cartes, et surtout, le plus important, il était vachement bien foutu ! Alors finalement... Il voulait bien se marier avec lui. Par contre, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment réciproque ! Il allait devoir faire changer d'avis son adorable futur époux !

La phase séduction allait donc commencer !

0-0-0-0-0

"Hé ! Disciple de Cross ! Passe-nous la carafe d'eau devant toi !" demanda ou plutôt ordonna David.

"Ouais ! Passe-nous la carafe ! Hi !" répéta son jumeaux, Jasdero.

"Allons, allons, où sont donc vos bonnes manières ?" les réprimanda Cyril.

"Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'ils aient les bonnes manières pour commencer..."murmura Tyki à voix basse.

Cyril continua de gronder les Jasdavid.

"Soyez donc plus poli avec le mignon petit fiancé de Tyki ! Il sera bientôt de la famille !"

Allen décida d'intervenir.

"Heu... Cyril-san, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Ce n'est pas si grave !"

Le père de Road prit une expression radieuse et se mit à pincer les joues de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

"Oh ! Quel adorable garçon ! Très poli et si humble, en plus d'être très mignon ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi ma fille s'est prise très rapidement d'affection pour toi !"

Il lâcha les joues d'Allen et se tourna vers Tyki.

"Tyki ! Tu as là, un bon parti ! Il est vraiment tout simplement a-do-ra-ble !"

Allen se massa ses joues rougies et endolories puis il dit d'un air penaud :

" Je suis désolé, Cyril-san mais vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas humble. J'ai juste déjà l'habitude qu'on m'appelle le Disciple de Cross... les créanciers m'appelaient toujours ainsi quand ils venaient chercher... chercher..."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il prit une expression assez traumatisée.

"...quand ils venaient chercher les paiements pour les dettes... les tonnes de dettes que mon Maître me laissait..."

Une aura sombre et dépressif se forma autour d'Allen tandis qu'il continuait à marmonner.

Une goutte style manga se forma alors sur la tête de chacun.

Tyki intervint alors. Il détourna le sujet qu'avait lancé les Jasdavid, et il parla... de musique ! Cyril se mit alors à parler avec une passion peu commune de musique classique, de valse, pendant que le Noé aux cheveux bouclés pensait plutôt au corps du jeune exorciste, à comment il pourrait le coller contre lui pour qu'ils dansent sensuellement ensemble...

Il poserait ses mains le long de ses hanches, caresserait son cou de ses lèvres, et ils se frotteraient, l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre...

Allen, quant à lui, sentait un regard perçant sur sa personne. C'était en effet son fiancé qui le regardait avec désir, et qui se léchait en même temps les lèvres, de temps à autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ça le gênait terriblement de sentir les yeux du Noé posé sur lui...

Un tel regard... Jamais on ne l'avait regardé ainsi... Avec tant de désir, tant de possessivité.

0-0-0-0-0

À la fin du dîner, L'adolescent alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour aller s'allonger sur son lit. C'était une pièce large, avec un lit deux places, tout le confort possible... Ils étaient très bien équipés ! Au moins, ce serait ça, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise, il dormirait bien.

Il était en train de se déshabiller et avait déjà retiré sa chemise, quand sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tyki Mikk. Il se mit à rougir, il ressemblait bien plus à une tomate qu'à un être humain à ce moment là, alors que l'adulte était plus surpris qu'autre chose - même s'il en profitait bien pour mater ! - d'ailleurs, il s'approcha de lui et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis un sur la joue, sur le nez puis très lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche en un baiser tendre, chaste.

Allen se sentit enveloppé par ce baiser avant de sentir le goût du tabac. Bien que l'odeur soit différente, cela lui rappela son Maitre qui fumait aussi.

"Beuuh !" fit-il en brisant brusquement le baiser.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Tout ce qui lui rappelait son Maître le rendait malade. Il fit une grimace écoeurée, cherchant du regard quelque chose à se mettre dans la bouche pour faire partir l'horrible goût de cigarette.

Tyki ne sut comment réagir. L'adolescent l'avait rejeté et semblait être dégouté par lui.

"Shônen... Je comprend que tu ne m'aimes pas - du moins pas encore - mais... tu me déteste tant que ça au point que tu éprouve du dégoût envers moi ?"

Allen, surpris, en oublia ce qu'il cherchait et se retourna vers Tyki qui avait un air triste.

"Huh ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Tyki ? Je ne vous déteste pas et je ne suis pas non plus dégouté par vous ! D'où vous vient donc cette idée ?"

Tyki regarda attentivement Allen. Le garçon semblait tout à fait sincère.

"Mais tu viens de me repousser et tu avais l'air dégouté par mon baiser !

- Eh ?! Mais non, ce n'était pas ça ! Enfin si, c'était juste votre baiser ! Euh non ! Je voulais dire que c'était bien votre baiser mais indirectement ! C'était la faute de la cigarette !"

Allen s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Tyki haussa les sourcils. Il comprenait de moins en moins.

"La cigarette ?! Mais quel est le rapport avec ton dégoût ?

- Aaargh ! Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire !"

Voilà que maintenant, il se mettait à rougir. Il soupira finalement, se calma pendant quelques secondes. Le Noé n'avait pas fait un geste. Il savait qu'il devait être patient avec lui, il tentait de se justifier, il n'allait pas fuir comme un gamin vexé !

"Je... La cigarette... me fait penser à Cross, mon maître... et... vous avez le goût de cigarette..." finit-il, rougissant à nouveau.

L'adulte se mit alors à rire. Le garçon était vraiment trop drôle parfois ! Il avait une telle naïveté, accompagnée d'une telle candeur... Charmant, vraiment.

"Je te pardonne pour cette fois, Shônen, mais je ne veux pas essuyer à chaque fois des refus ! Maintenant, habille toi et viens ! Komui est venu nous donner la clause du mariage que le Prince et lui ont écrite."

Ah oui, le mariage... Moins il y pensait, et mieux il se portait ! Il ne détestait pas Tyki, il commençait même à l'apprécier sincèrement, mais ça le gênait tellement. C'était si soudain, si rapide, il n'avait plus de repère, il était stressé en permanence. Il était comme perdu dans une forêt où on l'aurait lâché au milieux des fauves.

Son fiancé l'amena donc dans la salle principale où les attendaient l'Intendant et le Comte.

"Bonsoir Allen ! Comment vas-tu ?" demanda l'homme au béret.

- Bien... Merci...

- Allons droit au but ! Voici la clause du mariage, ce que vous devrez respecter tout les deux !"

Les deux hommes, même si le Comte n'était absolument pas humain, prirent le contrat, et le lirent à tour de rôle.

1. Les deux époux devront s'être fidèle.  
2. Il ne devra pas y avoir de violence envers l'autre.  
3. Tyki Mikk devra laisser Allen Walker voir ses amis autant qu'il le souhaite.  
4. Tyki Mikk devra veiller à ce que son conjoint soit toujours en bonne santé, à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.  
5. Les deux conjoints devront avoir des relations sexuelles au moins une fois par semaine.

À la dernière phrase, Allen tiqua. La seconde d'après, il tentait d'aller tuer Komui.

À suivre...

* * *

Salut les gens ! Ici Seddy à l'appareil !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Je sais pas ce qu'en a pensé Juju, mais moi j'ai adoré X3

Bon, allez ! tous à vos reviews, et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Comme on le répète dans tous les chapitres, rien ne nous appartient, parce que sinon, ça ferait super longtemps qu'il y aurait du Yaoi dans D-Gray Man !

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

**Note :** Attention, présence de lemon dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez moins de 16 ans, ou bien si vous êtes encore un pur et innocent petit oiseau (on y croit -.-') veuillez partir sur le champ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour la paix dans le monde ! Devoir se marier avec un de ses ennemis, et celui qui lui avait percé le cœur qui plus est ! Vraiment, le monde adorait être ironique ! Mais là, devoir être aussi _intime_ avec lui, c'était un peu trop !

Allen soupirait. Il n'avait pas réussi dans sa tentative de meurtre. Tyki l'avait retenu pendant que le Grand Intendant était allé se cacher derrière le Comte...

A présent, le grand jour était arrivé et il allait être marié avec Tyki Mikk. Tous les exorcistes et les Noé étaient invités, y compris son Maître, Cross. Celui-ci n'avait pas, pour ainsi dire, très bien pris la nouvelle et avait voulu faire annuler le mariage et lancer un défi à Tyki pour savoir si le Noé était vraiment digne d'épouser son imbécile d'apprenti. Allen avait été plus que surpris par cette réaction et il n'avait pas été le seul. Après tout, qui aurait cru que Cross, l'infamant coureur de jupons pouvait se montrer aussi protecteur avec celui qu'il aimait faire payer les dettes ? Qui aurait cru qu'il possédait un complexe, (certes, pas aussi grave que celui de Komui avec sa petite sœur) ?

Mais l'espoir d'Allen se dissipa lorsque le Maréchal aux cheveux rouges s'était justifié en disant ceci :

"Si mon idiot d'apprenti se marie, il ne sera plus sous ma responsabilité... et alors à qui pourrais-je faire payer les dettes après ?"

Allen aurait du s'y attendre à ça de la part de son Maître... il n'y avait donc personne d'autre qui était contre ce mariage ?

Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, Miranda et Krory lui avaient souhaité tous leurs vœux de bonheurs.

Kanda n'avait juste que fait un "tch" comme il savait si bien le faire mais ne s'était pas vraiment opposé contre ce mariage.

Seul Chao Jî semblait le plus opposé à ce mariage mais s'était malgré tout rangé à l'avis des autres, n'osant dire à voix haute son opinion. Il s'était montré réticent à venir mais l'avait fait quand même.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'Allen ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc tous ses compagnons exorcistes masculins rougissaient-ils ainsi ? Même son Maître se conduisait étrangement et se montrait plus sympathique avec lui... en fait, Allen aurait juré que celui-ci _flirtait_ avec lui !!! Et Tyki semblait énervé et voulait tenir éloigné tous les hommes de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs...

Allen regarda parmi le reste des invités. Presque tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient présents : Jeryy qui pleurait abondamment en disant qu'il était si heureux que son adorable petit glouton avait grandit, quelques uns des personnes qu'il avait aidé lors de ses missions ou ses voyages, les traqueurs et la section scientifique.

A propos de la section scientifique, où était donc passé Komui ?

0-0-0-0-0

Tyki était assis dans l'une des pièces du manoir de Cyril, un air boudeur sur son visage pendant que son hôte n'arrêtait pas de parler sur sa petite fille chéri, Road, qu'il aimait tant, qui était si merveilleuse, et bla bla et re bla...  
Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller voir Allen pour qu'ils puissent 'approfondir' leurs relations, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Malheureusement, le mariage était dans quelques heures, et d'après le Prince Millénaire, c'était mauvais signe que de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie.

"Arrête de parler comme ça, tu m'énerves ! soupira le Noé du plaisir.

- Allons ! Pourquoi être si énervé ? Tu vas te marier ! Et après, la nuit de noce, quoi de mieux ?

- J'aimerai la faire tout de suite cette nuit de noce, tu vois ?!

- Je vois, je vois... Ce petit est très appétissant ? D'autant plus que ce Cross semble aussi intéressé....

- Grr... Me parle pas de lui, il m'énerve à s'approcher ainsi de lui, à tout les coups, il va lui refiler des dettes..."

Il avait vraiment hâte de voir son petit exorciste ! Il espérait que la cérémonie irait très vite, qu'ils puissent ensuite aller dans leur chambre pour une nuit de pure plaisir...

0-0-0-0-0

Allen regarda sa robe. Il la portait depuis bien deux heures maintenant, et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Elle était en effet toute blanche, et la blancheur chez les mariés, ça veut dire la virginité. Et à chaque fois que son esprit y faisait référence, il se disait qu'il allait devoir faire l'amour avec Tyki, alors à ce moment là, il rougissait encore plus, et cela faisait bien glousser Lenalee et Road qui l'assistait dans tout ce qu'il faisait...

"Allez Allen-kun ! Ça va être l'heure ! Va dans le couloir ! Le temps que Tyki-san arrive" lui ordonna le chinoise avec un sourire radieux en partant en courant avec la Noé.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la musique commença... La marche nuptiale... Il devait y aller. Il avança donc, un bouquet de fleur à la main, un voile blanc cachant son visage, mais par lequel il pouvait clairement voir, et d'ailleurs, il vit son fiancé, son futur mari, devant l'autel, magnifique dans son costume blanc qui lui allait à ravir...

Il se laissa guider par le Comte Millénaire qui était sous sa forme humaine pour ne pas faire tâche dans la cérémonie, suivis par ses demoiselles d'honneur, Road et Lenalee.

Allen se sentait étrangement heureux. En transe... non ! Plutôt en plénitude ! C'était donc ça que ressentaient les femmes qui étaient sur le point de se marier ? Ce n'était pas si désagréable comme sensation...

Tiens ? Mais ce prêtre ? Ces cheveux rouges flamboyants, ce visage à moitié masquée... Horreur !!! Celui qui allait les unir n'était personne d'autre que son Maître, le Maréchal Cross !!!

Allen jura intérieurement. Pourquoi de tous les membres de la Congrégation, il a fallut que ce soit lui ?! N'allait-il pas tenter quelque chose pour interrompre le mariage ?

Au moment où le Comte Millénaire et Allen atteignaient l'autel, un grand tremblement de terre eut lieu. Et une main métallique saisit Allen sous les yeux affolés de Tyki et des autres.

Tout le monde devint incrédule en voyant qui était le propriétaire de cette main et le kidnappeur de 'la mariée'. Devant eux se trouvait un robot qui ressemblait à Komui ! Et il portait un Allen choqué !

"Qu'est-ce que...?! Lâche moi ! Qui es-tu ? cria celui-ci.

- **Début des présentation enclenché. Enchanté Allen Walker. Je suis Komulin M. J'ai été spécialement créé pour protéger Allen Walker des pervers vicieux qui voudraient s'emparer de la pureté d'Allen Walker avant le mariage."**répondit la machine, faisant rougir furieusement Allen.

Reever se passa une main sur le visage, l'air exaspéré.

"Encore un coup du Grand Intendant..."

Lenalee chercha le coupable des yeux. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le faire.

"Nii-san, si jamais je t'attrape..."

Allen chercha à repousser le robot dont la tête était un peu trop proche de la sienne à son goût.

"HUH ?! Mais je m'apprêtais justement à me marier ! C'est un peu trop tard pour venir me protéger !!!  
**  
- Un changement de priorité a eut lieu. Allen Walker est trop bien pour ce Descendant de Noé. Sauver Allen Walker de ce mariage contre-nature. Fait. Veux à présent garder Allen Walker pour moi. **dit Komulin en continuant d'approcher sa tête près de celle d'Allen.

- Oh non ! Dites moi que je rêve !!! Cette chose cherche à m'embrasser même si elle n'a pas de bouche !!!

Tyki grogna. Hors de question qu'une machine lui vole Allen !! Il utilisa son pouvoir de rejet tandis que tous les autres, exorcistes et Noé allèrent l'aider pour détruire Komulin.

0-0-0-0-0

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que fumée et débris de ce qui avait été Komulin. Le pauvre (?) robot n'avait pas pu résisté à la puissance combinée de l'Innocence et de la Matière Noire.

Allen, quant à lui, se trouvait confortablement dans les bras de Tyki et était toujours un peu secoué par ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Tout va bien, Shônen... la chose n'est plus là... elle a été neutralisée avant qu'elle n'ait pu te faire quoi que ce soit..." le rassura Tyki.

Le garçon enfouit son visage contre le torse du Noé qui fut d'abord surpris par ce geste avant de sourire et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux blancs.

Tout le monde, témoin de la scène fut attendri et il y eut un "Oooooow" presque général. Presque général, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas quand même s'attendre à ce que certains comme Kanda ou Cross fasse cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Komui choisit ce moment-là exactement pour apparaitre.

"Salut tout le monde !!" s'exclamait-il enthousiastement. "Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard à ce je vois !!

Il remarqua alors les regards meurtriers lancés à son égard.

"Qu'il y a-t-il ? On dirait que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ! Lenaleeee !!! Dis-leur, toi, que je n'ai rien fait !!! Tu crois ton grand-frère adoré, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Lenalee ne le défendit pas.

- Nii-san ! Est-ce bien toi qui a envoyé ce robot ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les restes de Komulin.

- Qu...quoi ?! NooooOOOOOON !!! MON KOMULIN M !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?! pleurnicha le Grand Intendant en se précipitant vers les débris.

Tout le monde sembla sur le point de faire la fête de Komui qui était plus préoccupé par le bien-être du robot plutôt que par les catastrophes qui auraient pu survenir si le robot n'avait pas été détruit. Mais avant que quelqu'un leva un petit doigt pour le faire, une aura sombre et malveillante se fit soudainement sentir.

La source de cette aura n'était personne d'autre qu'Allen qui faisait un sourire à rendre jaloux les requins et les crocodiles. Un sourire qui arrivait presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tout le monde s'écarta instinctivement de lui pendant qu'il s'avançait vers Komui qui se sentit soudain paralysé par la terreur.

"Komui-san... cette fois-ci, je trouve que vous êtes allé un peu trop loin... "dit-il sombrement en soulevant le pauvre (?) scientifique par le col aussi facilement que s'il avait été une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui était extraordinaire, considérant l'apparence physique du jeune exorciste. Et encore, on dit que les apparences sont trompeuses !  
Personne ne pouvait arrêter Allen lorsqu'il se trouvait en mode "dark" ! Personne, à part, peut-être...

"Je vais vous... commença-t-il en secouant Komui.

Soudain, une paire de bras l'attrapa par derrière, arrêtant net ce qu'il était en train de faire. Allen, furieux d'avoir été interrompu se retourna pour crier après celui qui avait oser le déranger pendant qu'il effectuait une 'punition' mais quelque chose d'humide se posèrent sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui scella la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Il finit par oublier où il se trouvait et où il en était, rougissant violemment lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Tyki Mikk qui l'embrassait.

"Bien !" sourit Tyki lorsqu'il brisa le baiser. "Si on continuait ce mariage ?"

Puis il se pencha près de l'une des oreilles d'Allen, murmurant de façon à ce que seul celui-ci puisse entendre.

"J'ai hâte que nous soyons à la nuit de noces !"

Allen rougit alors encore plus.

0-0-0-0-0

Pendant que Komui se trouvait ligoté près de sa sœur et Road qui avaient des larmes de joie, le Comte Millénaire qui se mouchait bruyamment, Allen et Tyki se tenaient avec le Maréchal Cross devant l'autel.

"Idiot d'apprent... Hem... je veux dire, Allen Walker, voulez-vous bien prendre ce maudit No... Tyki Mikk ici présent pour époux ? De l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la _mort_ vous sépare ?

Allen grimaça. La façon dont avait prononcé Cross le mot 'mort' ne lui disait qui vaille. Il allait devoir veiller à ce que son Maître et Tyki ne se retrouvent pas tous les deux seuls dans la même pièce.

- Oui, je le veux, dit-il solennellement.

- Tyki Mikk, voulez-vous prendre Allen Walker pour époux ? De l'aimer, le chérir et de le protéger à jamais ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je veux bien.

- Ouais et tu as intérêt à le faire !! s'exclama brusquement Cross, l'air menaçant. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à mon idiot d'apprenti, je viendrais te botter le derri...

Quelqu'un se mit à toussoter, rappelant ainsi au Maréchal qu'il avait de l'audience et il continua tranquillement comme s'il ne venait pas de menacer le marié.

- Par les liens sacrée du mariage, je vous nomme mari et femme ! Euh non ! Mari et mari ! Oh ! Et puis mer**! Je vous nomme Seme et Uke!

Tyki et plusieurs personnes (principalement masculin) mirent soudain une main devant leur nez.

- Huh ?" fit Allen, intrigué par cette réaction. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Vous pouvez à présent, embrasser 'la mariée' !!"

Le Noé ne répondit pas à la question, mais il prit le jeune homme par la taille, lui souleva son voile et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Doucement, il vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, et quand il lui fut accordé, sa langue alla chercher sa jumelle, pour la toucher, la taquiner et l'emmener dans un ballet endiablé où seul eux deux existaient. Après un instant de léchage de poire intensif, ils brisèrent leur baiser, et ils se rendirent ainsi compte que tout le monde dans l'assemblé ne faisait plus un seul bruit. Ils les avaient regardés s'embrasser, des étoiles pétillantes dans les yeux.

Alors qu'Allen rougissait, Tyki offrit un sourire à tous les invités, et la soirée put enfin commencer. Après avoir danser, festoyer, ils se dispersèrent, et les jeunes mariés purent enfin partir pour leur chambre qu'ils partageraient pour cette nuit...

0-0-0-0-0

"Dîtes moi, Tyki...Qu'est-ce qu'un Uke ? Et un Seme ?" demanda l'adolescent.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Eh bien...Non..."

Ah... Le gamin était vraiment innocent...

"Le Seme... C'est celui qui est actif dans le 'couple' et le Uke... Le soumis !"

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs comprit alors de quoi il était question. C'était par rapport à leur relation sexuelle, celle qu'ils devaient avoir au moins une fois par semaine... Il se mit à rougir (décidément, aujourd'hui ça lui arrivait beaucoup !). Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire tout de suite ! Il aurait trop honte, il n'était pas prêt et puis.... Road et Lenalee s'étaient liguées contre lui pour lui faire porter... des sous-vêtements féminins... Ce qui sous entendait le petit haut en soie et en dentelle, les portes-jarretelles et... le string... Oui ! Elles l'avaient obligé à porter ce maudit bout de ficelle !! Et maintenant...

"Allen... Je me suis retenu toute cette semaine..." fit sensuellement le Noé à l'oreille de l'adolescent. "J'ai terriblement envie de toi...

- Quoi ?! Maiiis... C'est de la pédophilie !! Je suis pas encore majeur... Attendeeeeeez !!!"

Trop tard, Tyki commençait déjà à enlever la robe de mariée de son époux, couvrant de baisers la peau ainsi nu. Il frissonna sous les caresses, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il se retrouva sur leur lit, allongé. Le Noé caressa doucement son corps à travers ses vêtements, avant d'enlever tout ce qu'il portait, mais bizarrement, il s'arrêta quand il vit les sous-vêtements de son jeune mari.

_"Des sous-vêtements féminins ?!"_ pensa l'homme, les yeux rivés sur le string et le porte-jarretelle qu'il portait, presque hypnotisé par la vision de rêve qu'il voyait.

"Tu es... très attirant et sexy dans cet ensemble..." murmura-t-il.

Allen tenta de protester, mais les lèvres de l'adulte l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Il descendait maintenant sur son corps. Il releva son débardeur pour aller lécher les tétons qui durcissait sous la caresse. Puis il continua sa route jusqu'à son nombril où il plongea sa langue. Il aimait l'odeur de sa peau, un délicieux parfum sucré, il avait le goût de la pêche, et lui, il adorait ça les pêches ! Il allait dévorer le garçon tout cru s'il continuait !  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit ! Du moins en partie. Il remonta le long de son corps pour aller embrasser son cou, mordiller la peau, la sucer, y laisser quelques traces de son 'passage' et en même temps marquer comme sien le jeune homme entre ses bras. Personne d'autre que lui le toucherait, il était sien, à tout jamais.

Une des mains de l'adulte passa dans le string à son cadet, pour caresser doucement sa virilité, la sortir du morceau de tissu. Il eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il entendit gémir son jeune époux, et il continua de le masturber, heureux de pouvoir entendre sa voix si sensuelle, si douce... Il continua son manège, jusqu'à présenter un doigt contre son intimité et le pénétrer. C'était sa première fois, il était vierge, et il ne tenait donc pas à lui faire du mal, il devait donc le préparer, étirer ses muscles, l'habitué à une présence en lui.

"Ça va Allen ?

- C... C'est étrange..." murmura-t-il en gigotant sur le doigt en lui, avant de pousser un petit couinement.

- Tu es adorable..." continua alors le Noé en allant embrasser tendrement le jeune homme sous lui.

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et ils étirèrent ensemble les muscles contractés de son amant en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à faire ce petit manège, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de son époux qui aurait voulu qu'il continue au vu de sa réaction, et il retira à son tour ses vêtements, se retrouvant nu. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs rougit en voyant le corps de Tyki. Il était... Magnifique ! Un corps musclé, imberbe, très légèrement hâlé, et ce qu'il avait entre les jambes... Woaah ! Il allait pouvoir lui rentrer ça dedans ?! C'est que... Elle était plutôt du genre large... Et longue...  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit... Il se retrouva assis contre le Noé, et très lentement, il vint en lui, poussant contre son anus pour pouvoir rentrer.

"A..Arrêtez... Ça fait trop mal... S'il-vous-plaît..."

Pourtant il n'écouta pas, la douleur passerait. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'était d'aller murmurer à l'oreille de son époux de se détendre, que cela passerait mieux, et ce fut vrai ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen commençait déjà à pousser des gémissements ô combien érotique, alors qu'il venait doucement en lui, qu'il faisait de lent va et viens, se retenant de pousser des grognements de satisfactions à chaque fois qu'il allait dans cette antre chaude et moite, si accueillante...  
Puis, plus le temps passait, plus il allait vite, plus il allait fort en lui, il raclait à l'intérieur de son corps, il le touchait au plus profond de lui même, faisant même hurler le jeune exorciste de plaisir, alors qu'il lui disait d'aller toujours plus vite, encore plus fort.

Puis ce fut trop pour eux deux. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre dans une ultime étreinte avant l'apothéose, un dernier baiser et ils jouirent dans un même râle de plaisir. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur les draps froissés, haletant, l'une les bras dans l'autre.

0-0-0-0-0

"Tyki ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais pour la clause du mariage... La dernière...

- Eh bien ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, mais des fois il faudra bien que je...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça... Je voulais dire qu'on allait plutôt devoir le faire plusieurs fois par semaine... Maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça..." finit Allen avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Ils s'étaient mariés, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...

...

Ben quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'adoption ?

Fin

* * *

Voici enfin la fin de l'histoire ! j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! car c'est ce qui compte au final ^^

Bref, maintenant que vous avez fini avec celle-ci, vous allez tous aller pouvoir lire Pet Exorcist, notre autre fic, et laissez des reviews !! (c'est pas ça, mais on en a pas eu une seul pour le troisième chapitre là è.é pas contente !)


End file.
